


【Galolio】搬家

by queye



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: F/F, 还有救火队的朋友们我懒得列了你们凑合一下
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-29
Updated: 2020-03-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:41:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23370379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queye/pseuds/queye
Summary: //小剧场：「1」Lio：我们把窗帘都卸了，岂不是明天很早就会被亮醒？这个担心纯属多余，他睡得很好，抱着他睡的Galo看起来也一样。「2」烈焰救火队众人：还以为他会给Lio另外找个住处呢，这完全是没想过要分开住啊！Lucia：总之我赢了，各位掏钱吧！
Relationships: Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Kudos: 2





	【Galolio】搬家

烈焰救火队总部对外开放参观的时候，他们会展示精妙的装备和宽敞的工作环境。不过存在一些约定俗成的不可对外开放的部分，比如队员们的柜子总是关闭的，即使展示也是选择Lucia的柜子，而Galo那样乱七八糟的个人物品摆放，是绝不能够见天日的。曾经有记者一不小心打开过一条缝儿，被副队长眼疾手快地盖了回去。

不开放的区域还有走廊最里面的值班室。社会总是鼓吹一些牺牲与奉献的精神，但是救火队全体上下都不愿意把这样的字眼与自己联系起来，责任在肩，不需要宣传。何况要是展示了值夜班凑合一晚的折叠床，本来死亡率就高的特殊消防队岂不是更不容易招人了。

Galo踏进消防队总部的时候已经是下午，阳光环绕轻快的脚步，他看起来头发都往天上冲，不知道有什么高兴的事情。“Lio？”Galo正打算去值班室看看Lio是不是在里面，Aina阻止了他：“Lio昨天值夜班，正在睡觉呢。”

“哦这样啊，”Galo停下了脚步，往沙发上一坐：“那我等一会他......”

“不用了。”

Lio睡觉一向很浅，这是Galo花了再多精力都没有办法改变的一个习惯。浅金色的头发看起来乱七八糟的，Lio扯着自己皱巴巴的衣服从阴影里走出来，拧着眉头问：“有什么事吗？”

Galo把刚刚睡醒的Lio拉去洗脸，得意地说：“我找到新的房子了！”

几天前，Galo的房东偶然拜访，发现了暂住于此的Lio，这是他们接下来一系列糟糕又动荡的生活开端。

Lio搬出去住了——因为房东对燃烧者无法接受。虽然Galo曾经信心满满地说要把世人对燃烧者的偏见消除，但短时间内这还是一个不可能完成的任务。

Lio暂时住在消防队，在没有找到新的住处之前。他的许多行李仍然留在了Galo家里，包括那些衬衫，毕竟睡折叠床最好还是穿宽松衣物更合适一些。Galo每每看见衣柜里那些柔软的白色布料都能想起Lio最近浓重的黑眼圈，他好不容易才把对方睡眠扳回正轨，看起来现在更糟糕了，就像普罗米亚刚刚离开的时候他们在废墟里不眠不休地工作了48个小时一样糟糕。

要尽快找到新的住处，Galo这么想。

现在他好像就要成功了，不过新的房东坚持要Lio也一起签租房合同，Galo恨不得把Lio抱起来转一圈，他迫不及待。

Lio打着哈欠听完后，点点头表示自己知道了，然后把值班室的大门关上，从容不迫地打算换个衣服就出门。

他把上衣脱下来，一大片白色被值班室冷色调的光浸满，Lio总是白得不可思议，即使Galo看过很多次也仍然觉得有点缓不过神来。他本来想说你好歹把我也推出门再换衣服，但是Lio坦荡得太过自然，相比之下自己心跳叛逆得很没有道理，Galo只好换了个话题：“你这几件衣服换了和没换有什么区别吗？”

后来的事实证明这个话题有点欠揍。

Galo躲到了Remi那边去，想要问问调休的事情。“你们找到住的地方啦？”Remi掏出记录册，问道。

“对！明天就要搬家，我和Lio同时调休一天，可以吗？”

普罗米利斯已经逐渐恢复平静，最直观的影响是烈焰救火队的加班次数大大减少，以往忙起来连轴转的救火队也能够有假期了，还是两个人的同时假期，虽然只有短短的一天。

春天的尾巴已经和初夏融合在一起，洋槐花香气醉人，野蔷薇一丛丛盛开，Galo一只手搭在Lio肩膀上，语序混乱地夸赞他找到的这个住处是多么棒。

“价格呢？”

“便宜也是一大好处！因为很久没有人住了房东懒得收拾，所以这次租出来需要我们打扫一下，但那完全不是问题！”Galo看起来很高兴，Lio向上看了他一眼，打算等会签订租房合同的时候自己审阅一下合同是不是有什么问题。

可不要是遇上骗子了啊Galo。

新房东是一位和蔼的女性，气质娴静，不过LIo还是坐在咖啡馆的高脚凳上，仔细地阅读了合同上的每一个条款，头也不抬地对一旁无所事事的Galo说：“Galo，帮我去买一杯红茶好吗？”

“欸？好吧.......”Galo推开椅子站起来，旁边的女房东笑眯眯地说劳烦帮她也带一杯拿铁。

Lio看着Galo离开的背影，把脸侧头发的头发拨到耳后，敲了敲桌面：“一年的租金，合同上写的期限可是十年。你......”

女房东弯起眼睛笑了笑，提起了一个无关的话题：“你看起来比在飞船引擎舱救人那几天精神好多了，我想那位消防员肯定有很大功劳。本来我是想让你一个人签字的，不过看这情况你们一起租住我也没什么反对意见了。”

没等Lio说话，她把签字的笔重新递到前Burnish首领手里：“就当是报答吧。”

回来的Galo对合同上的细节一无所知，大笔一挥把自己的名字写到Lio名字的旁边。不过在回消防队的路上他还是问了问：“你和房东谈什么了？”

Lio把路边的叶片扯下来，“你原来知道我们让你去买咖啡是有话要说啊。”

“别把我当笨蛋好吗？”

“也没什么。”Lio耸耸肩，“你还记得普罗米亚引擎舱里救出的燃烧者的长相吗？”

“我当然不记得了，当时灰头土脸的，又累得不行，Kray也没有给他们登记造册。”

“是啊，很多燃烧者连名字都没能留下。”Lio把手里捏碎的叶片撒进花坛里，轻描淡写地说：“房东是幸存的燃烧者。”

“这种事情就这么说出来没问题吗？”

“有什么问题，我不也曾经是燃烧者。”Lio看起来满不在乎，看着打算一路跟他到消防队的Galo，“你不回家睡吗？”

“明天就要搬家了！今天我也睡消防队！”

“这不是个好主意。”

“折叠床虽然很小，但是可以两张拼起来嘛！”Galo的奇思妙想总是让Lio觉得无力，他背过身去默许了，只是感觉这样有点对不起今天晚上值夜班的Remi。

***

搬家的那一天是大晴天，清晨的时候他们就在副队长一脸嫌弃的神情中精神百倍地出门了。

Galo请了搬家公司把原来房屋里的所有物品全部打包放到了新家的门口，不过在他们把这些东西分门别类放进去之前，Lio先对看起来十年没有人居住过的房屋抓狂了。

这是一幢小阁楼，还有后院，可惜现在杂草丛生，里面的各种家具也全是灰尘。

Lio被灰尘呛得咳嗽，看起来像一只不高兴的猫，他把Galo推出门：“去买口罩抹布拖把！先做大扫除！！！”

Galo把后院的杂草除去，搭起晾衣架子。窗帘桌布床单全部送到了洗衣房，然后挂在竹竿上晾晒。Galo做完这一切，屋里已经被Lio收拾得差不多，Lio把口罩帽子和围裙取下来（为了避免灰尘落到头发上他甚至带了帽子），把拖地的重任交给Galo。

Lio疲惫地长呼一口气，把门口堆积的物品箱子全部打开，打算把这些东西好好放到新家里。不过其中一个箱子引起了他的注意。

一个铁盒子里面散乱地放着各种各样的信件和照片，Lio随手翻了翻，居然是小时候的Galo。

不远处的Galo”哐当“地扔下拖把，猛扑过来把盒子拿开，仗着身高无视Lio的反抗，面红耳赤地大声说：“不能看！”

“我要看！”Lio与其说是好奇不如说是好胜，一下子被Galo这么激烈的反应激起了兴趣，不过Galo铁了心不让这些老旧照片暴露出来，Lio也无可奈何，他很快停止了上蹿下跳的抢夺战：“不看就不看，有什么好害羞的，我想要自己的照片还没有呢！”

说完撅着嘴去收拾衣柜了。这下无可奈何的人轮到Galo了，他把Lio拉过来：“好吧那一起看吧，不准嘲笑我。”

他们坐在阁楼的台阶上，太阳已经西斜，橘色的光和阴影交错，Galo把照片一张张拿出来。

“这是我父母......他们还在的时候很喜欢拍照片。”

“这是收容所的老师拍的，她对我很好，虽然那段时间我叛逆得要死。”

“高中的照片！是不是很帅！”这个自恋的介绍得到了Lio“好蠢”的回答。

“进了烈焰救火队之后没什么时间拍照了。”Galo捏着手里和执政官的合影，声音低沉下去：“Kray Foresight虽然是为了让我早日结束生命才让我进了烈焰救火队，可是我不后悔。”

“很可笑吧，我只是......”

Galo很难描述自己的心情，他总是不擅长运用语言。憧憬的英雄坍塌了，他年少的崇拜都显得荒谬，他站起来生硬地转移了话题：“太阳要落下了，我们要去把衣服收进屋子里。”

Lio没出声，跟在Galo身后去收衣服。大片大片的布料，被染成火焰一般的橘红色，温柔的带着草木气息的风把它们哗啦啦地吹起来，Lio站在竹竿与布帘组成的长廊里，说：“不可笑。”

“你说什么？”对面的Galo没听清楚。

Lio隔着布料抱住了Galo，大声说：“我说不可笑！你是很棒的消防员！”

Galo僵在原地，尚且有些许湿润的布料贴到身上，Lio的身躯却把热度传递了过来，他像抱着一个支棱八叉的沙袋，这个沙袋还在一直说话。“你要是想的话我可以给你拍照片！陪你拍也行。”

竹竿发出晃动的声响，归巢的飞鸟啾鸣的声音在夕阳里此起彼伏，Galo把布帘掀起来全部盖到Lio头上，用力抱了一下被淹没在布帘里的小个子，又很快放开，回答说：“好！”

Lio简直像是被降落伞的伞面整个罩住了，他撑着铺天盖地的布帘好不容易把头露出来，看起来快要气坏了。

***END***

**Author's Note:**

> //小剧场：
> 
> 「1」
> 
> Lio：我们把窗帘都卸了，岂不是明天很早就会被亮醒？
> 
> 这个担心纯属多余，他睡得很好，抱着他睡的Galo看起来也一样。
> 
> 「2」
> 
> 烈焰救火队众人：还以为他会给Lio另外找个住处呢，这完全是没想过要分开住啊！
> 
> Lucia：总之我赢了，各位掏钱吧！


End file.
